everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tim Soldier
Tim Soldier is destined to be the next Steadfast Tin Soldier. Of course he'd prefer not to die at the end of his story, but he considers it an important responsiblity and is willing to do what he must for the sake of the story, as well as anyone involved. He doesn't approve of what the Rebels stand for and silently considers them selfish for putting others at risk instead of doing what's right just because they are afraid. Character Personality Tim is a kind-hearted, heroic, soldier, loyal to a fault to anyone who can earn his respect. Honest, brave, and determined, he is well liked by most students, though, being an easy target, as well as an annoyingly adamant destiny advocate, many villainous characters and hard Rebels will pick on him for fun. Yet his steadfast demeanor does not allow him to be phased by any insults, and he will often frustrate them by ignoring them. He's very friendly and outgoing, always open to new friendships, even if they are pointless in the face of destiny. After all, what better way to live on than in the hearts of those who care about you? Having lived his entire life disabled, he's become rather independent, and, as his story demands, he's become good at dealing with whatever troubles life throws his way. For this reason, he is also fairly impassive to minor inconveniences, often making him a go-with-the-flow kind of guy. But his tendency to brush things off can possibly lead to serious issues if he refuses to address something that legitimately bothers him. At this point, he's uncooperative and hard to help, even if he needs it. While he's not always the most creative, Tim is very logical, and prefers common sense over spontaneous or "reckless" thinking. He has a thing for mathematics and science, comfortable with the absolute formulas and laws that enusre the right results. Appearance He has dark, curly hair and dark eyes. His colors are red, yellow or gold, and white. His clothes are always uniform-esque, and he also has a pair of crutches to help him get around. Portrayers Fairy Tale The Steadfast Tin Soldier How Does Tim Come Into It? There's not much to Tim's origin, as he and his brothers where made out of tin specifically for this story. Relationships Family Since Tim was fashioned out of tin, he has no actual parents, but does have 24 brothers. Having grown up with so many elder siblings, he's not very forward in a large social groups, and can be a little quiet, sometimes fading into the background. He loves interacting with others, but he's also learned to listen more than anything, making him a good friend to complain to. He's close to Liam's family, whose parents act as a mother and father to him. Friends Tim’s closest friend is Liam Dog, who is almost always by his side, helping him with anything his disability hinders. After hanging out with Liam so much, he is similarly good friends with Sterling Ware. He's also friends with his colleague, Pirouette Paper. Pet Romance He doesn’t think much about romance, as he figures it best to stay loyal to his destiny. He's supposed to fall in love with Pirouette, but though they're both devoted Royals, it's not certain whether they really do like each other or not. Schedule 1st - Crownculus with Madame Maid Marian 2nd - Chemythstry 3rd - Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbreadman 4th - Advanced Wooing with Professor Knight 5th – Hero Training with Professor Knight 6th - Geografairy with Mr. Jack B. Nimble Trivia • Tim will tolerate anything and everything – for this reason, Ezra works harder to get on his nerves, trying to find the unwavering boy’s breaking point • He is enrolled in both Grimmnastics and Hero Training, though his curriculum is usually separate from the other students, made special for him. • Tim already signed the Storybook of Legends in the previous year Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Steadfast Tin Soldier